Help
by Supernatural Satisfaction
Summary: WARNING! WEENCEST! Series of one shots that will become somewhat of a collective story. This is not a prequel to Be my Valentine! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, i wish i did though T.T


Help

Dean grunted as someone shook him awake his brain couldn't process the hushed whispers "-ean... Dean" Dean's eyes snapped open as he noticed the urgent tone in Sam's voice.

"Sammy? whats wrong?" Dean looked up at his younger brother, his mop of brown hair obscuring his big brown eyes. Sammy was 14 and only a half a foot shorter than Dean, his eyes filled with tears as Dean sat up and opened his arms for his little brother. Since Sam's first hunt he had been having bad dreams, making him a frequent visitor to Dean's bed and arms. Sam shook his head as he looked down.

"I-It's not that it's this..." Sam lifted his oversized tee revealing a size-able bulge in his superhero boxer shorts, Dean's cheeks burned as tore his eyes away from his brother's tented boxers and back to his face. Sam's tears spilled over as he let his tee fall back down to cover his crotch, concealing his problem. "It won't go away!" Sam's voice wavered as he cried.

"Sammy, shh it's okay." Dean pulled Sam into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around his little brothers shaking frame. Sam hid his face in Dean's chest as he began to shudder, his tears falling faster. The warm drops landing on Dean's chest causing the older boy to shiver.

"It hurts!" Sam wailed into Dean's chest, his hands clinging to Dean's bare sides. "Make it go away Dea... please" He looked up at his older brother his big eyes shining, his perfect lower lip quivering. Dean took a deep breath before nodding, he couldn't deny he had started having wet dreams about Sam when he first started to cuddle against him after his nightmares. He ran a hand through Sam's hair pushing it back from his face.

"Okay, but its our secret, you can't tell anyone...got it?" Sam nodded as Dean searched his eyes, "Get offa' me for a sec" Sam slid from Dean's lap as he stood, Dean's pyjama pants had become unexpectedly tight when Sam's face was pressed against him, he was insanely thankful for the baggy cloth pants.

Sam gulped as Dean stood his hands skimming along his plaid pyjama pants in hesitation, he watched intently as the fabric slipped from Dean's hip, down his thighs and pooling around his ankles. Dean stepped from out of his pyjama pants his eyes never leaving Sam's face. He took a deep breath before taking hold of his erection, fingers curling around the rock hard shaft. "I'm going to show you how to get rid of your, um, Problem, so just do what I do..." He hesitated as Sam blushed "You don't have to do it in front of me though, you can wait until you get the gist of it, 'kay?" Sam nodded, waiting for Dean to begin his demonstration. Dean cleared his throat as he began to stroke his length, his fingers tightened as he continued. A tiny moan escaped his lips as he began to thrust against his hand. His eyes focused on Sam's tongue as it swiped across his lower lip. Dean's thoughts wandered to Sam on his knees before him, his soft tongue toying with the head of Dean's cock before his lips closed around his length, he could feel Sam's tongue, his mouth the sensation caused his cock to twitch in his hand. His thrusts sped up as he moaned Sam's name. "Sammy... Nnn"

Sam gasped lightly as his name fell from his brothers lips, Dean's hand stopped moving as his eyes snapped open. Sam stepped towards Dean his eyes never leaving the perfect bow-shaped lips of his brother. "Sammy... Oh god Sammy, I'm sorry.." Dean collapsed on to his bed, his head hung in shame, he refused to look at the young boy that now stood before him,

Sam's hand clutched Dean's chin , forcing him to look up "Dea... look at me..." Dean looked away refusing to meet Sam's eyes. "Do you love me Dean?" Sam spoke calmly, his voice level and patient. Dean looked up at Sam in confusion, he had expected the young boy to run, scream, hit him not ask how he feels. Dean nodded, he didn't know if he could trust his voice, keep it from breaking.

"Of course I love you Sammy, your my baby brother." His voice was a bare whisper as he looked away.

"No, Dean are you _in _love with me?" Sam stepped closer his lips inches from Dean's, his eyes focused on Dean's green ones "Do you want to feel me fall apart, my cum soaking your hand?" He leaned closer as he spoke his voice taking on a silken and seductive tone, "Come on Dea... Look at me you know you want to.."

Dean crushed his lips against Sam's his arm wrapping around his slender waist, pulling him into his lap. "Oh god Sammy, Yes I love you" He whispered fiercely as he peppered Sam's neck with kisses. Sam's hand tangled in the short blond hair, his eyes closed.

"I love you too Dea..." The moment those words left Sam's lips he knew he had added fuel to the raging fire between them, Dean bit Sam's neck his hips thrusting up to rub against the apparent bulge in his brothers boxers. He growled at the feel of the fabric between him and his prize.

"Boxers off Sammy" He whispered as he sucked a bruise onto the sensitive hollow of Sam's neck. Sam keened as he struggled to stand and relieve himself of his boxers. Dean reluctantly let his arm slip from around Sam's waist in favour of watching him pull his boxers down his hips, the silk cloth sliding down his legs. Sam shivered in the sudden cold, his eyes watched Dean analyzing his reaction.

Dean's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of his half naked brother, his cock stiff and weeping. He swallowed hard as he bit his bottom lip. "Sammy..." Dean's voice was low and rough as he reached for his little brother pulling him into his lap once again. He groaned as Sam's member pressed against his own, his hips bucked up into the pressure.

Sam pushed down as Dean thrust up the friction causing both of them to gasp for air. Sam kissed Dean passionately his hands resting on his brothers toned chest. He bit Dean's lip his tongue soothing it. He groaned as Dean thrust faster against him. Dean wrapped his hand around both of there cocks, adding the right amount of pressure. Sam squirmed in Dean's lap moaning his name over and over again.

Dean kissed Sam's lips as he moved so Sam's back was against the bed. He looked at his little brother his breath catching as Sam squirmed beneath him his eyes closed, long dark lashes casting shadows on perfectly tanned cheeks, long brown hair splayed out beneath him. Sam's eyes opened as he looked at Dean and whimpered seeking the friction that was just beyond reach as Dean pinned his hips to the bed. Dean kissed Sam lightly his hand caressing Sam's cheek. Sam shivered as he looked up at Dean his eyes never leaving his brothers.

Dean slid down Sam's body kissing every inch of skin in his reach. Sam moaned lightly his hand running through Dean's short hair. He looked up at Sam, "Can I?" His eyes going from Sam's cock and then looking back up at him, Sam nodded his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Dean gently flicked his tongue at the tiny bead of pre-cum on the tip of Sam's cock. Sam moaned his hips arching up into Dean's mouth. He placed his hands on Sam's hips "I'm new to this Sammy so be patient." He took Sam into his mouth inch by throbbing inch, his tongue tasting and teasing. Sam moaned, Dean's cheeks hollowing as he sucked his younger brother off. Sam thrust into Dean's mouth gently as he worked Sammy closer to the edge. Sam's mouth fell slack as his body tensed, he gasped moaning Dean's name as he came. "Dean!" Dean eagerly swallowed all of Sam's sweet release, he licked his lips as he crawled back up Sam. He kissed his brother, his tongue parting Sam's lips. Sam licked his taste from Dean's mouth, a low growl escaping his lips.

"Sammy," Dean pushed his little brother away gently much to Sam's dislike. Dean chuckled at the look of disappointment that crossed Sam's face. "I still have my problem..." Sam nodded and flipped them over his long legs aiding him, he moved down Dean's body and tentatively licked his member. "Sammy... you don't have to do that..." He looked down at him. Sam moved back up Dean's body, his head tilted slightly in confusion.

"Doesn't that feel good?" He searched Dean's eyes as he spoke.

"It feels amazing I just don't want you doing something you don't want to..." Dean smiled his hand brushing Sammy's bangs away from his face. Sam smiled lightly before kissing Dean, his hand wandering down to clutch Dean's cock and stroke it slowly. Dean moaned his breathing becoming shallow as Sam stroked him faster. "God Sammy s'good." Sam became encouraged and picked up the pace, gasping as Dean thrust into his hand eagerly. Sam's strokes faltered as he watched Dean, his head tossing from side to side in pleasure, his eyes half-closed and glazed over, his mouth slightly agape with silent groans and moans, he was beautiful. Dean grunted as he picked up the pace, his fingers tangling in Sam's hair, pulling him closer. His lips crushed against Sam's kissing him desperately, he was so close his muscles were beginning to tense, he whimpered into Sam's mouth. Sam pumped Dean faster, he pulled away breaking their kiss. "Cum for me Dea... Cum for your Sammy." Dean groaned as he came his hips continuing to thrust as his release covered Sam's hand and his own stomach.

Dean's arm wrapped around his brother pulling him closer, his eyes fluttering closed. "Dea... we should clean up in case Dad comes home." Sam whispered his head resting on Dean's chest.

"Dad won't be back for a few days... g'night Sammy." Dean yawned as he kissed the top of Sam's head. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Good night Dea... Love you" Sam whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"Love you too Sammy..." Dean slurred as he fell asleep with a smile plastered to his face. Sammy was finally his, and his alone.

**I noticed my mistakes and decided to correct them so this is a edited version, and Sam is most definitely fun to write when he is seductive! I needed a brief break from my Destiel fic so I decided to re-visit old ones instead of starting and being pulled into a new one. :) **


End file.
